Mine
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: He was mine, it's just that I needed to find the most inconspicuous way to possibly tell him. But that would be hard... she thought at least.


**Took me F O R E V E R to post this **(ri)igh(t)? I know, but it is finally here! The Sixth installment to my E **M** O** T** I **O **N** S** series. Yay me!

An3ways, if you haven't already read the other other installments, put this one on hold and go check out the others because I can assure you that it is a much better series when read in order. Its like reading Twilight backwards…plain wrong, even though I got Breaking Dawn for my birthday and tried to start reading it before I can even read the first.

So before I take this rant an3 further, I'm going to stop here and give you the titles of the other stories:

Emotions

Betrayal

Trash

Feelings

Now…. **ONTO **the **s(tor)y**!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mitchie looked around the mess hall for Caitlyn hurriedly. Her eyes scanned the room once before she spotted the curly-haired entrepreneur drumming on her plate in the buffet line.

She rushed over to her and leaned in, "I need your help," she whispered briskly.

Caitlyn jumped, "Whoa dude, that's the one thing in life that I don't need; a heart attack before the age of 40!"

Mitchie laughed following Caitlyn as she came to the end of the line.

"So, what do you need?" Caitlyn asked curiously, dropping three pieces of bacon on her plate.

"I'd rather ask you in the kitchen," Mitchie said slowly.

"Oh, okay."

The two walked in through the kitchen doors and sat at a table in a corner near the stoves.

"So what's up?" Caitlyn asked handing Mitchie a piece of bacon.

"Thanks, well um… I've kind of decided that I'm ready to get back with Shane."

"No way! Thank goodness, I've been waiting for this!"

"Yeah, don't get too excited. I really don't want to ask him up front. I've been treating him like trash and I'd rather tell him I'm ready without _telling _him."

"_Oh_, so that way, you won't get hurt and he won't if things don't go right, right?" Caitlyn said after swallowing her food.

"Right, so what do I do?" Mitchie asked biting her lip.

"What you do best, write a song! Duh," Caitlyn laughed, "I'll help you and I'm sure you can get the others to help you too."

"You really think it'll work? I mean, what if he doesn't get it?"

"Trust me, he will! Your music always carries a message and one way or another, it's usually pretty obvious at one point or another."

Mitchie sighed deeply, Caitlyn was right. Besides, Shane said that music was the key to his soul. He wasn't dumb when it came to lyrics and melodies.

"Thanks Caitlyn! I've got to go, I wanna get this finished before Campfire Jam Friday," Mitchie smiled getting up from the table.

"Okay, you get the lyrics down and then send them to me and I'll get a good beat up for you." Mitchie nodded before walking out of the back door.

On her way back to her cabin, all she could think about was Shane. Shane and how much she loved being in his arms and how she couldn't wait to be able to kiss him as freely as she wanted. But the only way that would work out was if she could get this song finished and if he could understand it!

Two hours later she had come up with a full chorus and hook. She had been working on the first verse for the past 20 minutes. She had thought that it was kind of a dark song, not something that you would expect from the normal Mitchie Torres. But she wasn't just the 'normal Mitchie Torres' anymore, she was the 'hurt and angry Mitchie Torres.'

"_My state of mind has finally got the best of me," _she sang to herself. It sounded legit to her. She went on, and the words poured from her seamlessly surprisingly. She had finished within the next 45 minutes. It usually took Mitchie _way _longer to write a whole song. Whatever it was that was going on with Mitchie was good with her, she could use this new pain to her advantage.

Mitchie found Caitlyn after dance class, which had been painfully tense considering Shane was teaching, and gave her the lyrics. They sat in Caitlyn's cabin with Lola for over an hour before they came up with a perfect beat. It was a double beat, at one point it was pretty and soft and the next it was loud and kind of intimidating.

"This is perfect!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Mitchie, you're going to blow minds at the Campfire Jam girl! I could get Andy on the drums if you want me to," Lola suggested.

"Lola, that would be awesome! I'm going to definitely need both of you guys' help for this," Mitchie nodded.

The next few days were crazy, they had to find some way to practice in secret because there was no way Mitchie was letting anyone in on her 'Shane I Want You Back' performance. She was walking to her cabin alone the night before the Campfire Jam thinking to herself when her silence was rudely interrupted.

"Mitchie," someone said in an obvious fake kindness. Mitchie looked up stuffing her pockets of her blue hoodie nervously. Nervous, she knew it should have been the farthest thing from her mind, she should have been thinking anger. But that wasn't quite the case, Tess looked very intimidating at night.

"What do you want Tess?" Mitchie said harshly. She looked away from the blonde and wished she had a mirror so she could curse herself for being so cold…to Tess of all people.

"Brave move Mitchie," Tess cackled, she seemed unaffected by Mitchie's statement. Tess smiled, she could sense that Mitchie was unnerved giving her the upper hand.

"So, talked to Shane lately?" she asked walking closer to Mitchie.

"Puh-lease," Mitchie felt her lips curve into a smile, "What's it to you? We all know _you _haven't."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tess smiled before walking off. Mitchie allowed for her gaze to follow her, she wasn't about to let Tess get to her. She knew something and it had nothing to do with a conversation with Shane.

"Come on you guys! We have to get to the Campfire Jam early!" Caitlyn said carrying her computer in her right arm, a tripod in the other.

"Yeah, we have to set up!" Lola said. Mitchie decided it would be best to leave them in charge so she could focus on more important things, such as that conversation she had with Tess the previous night.

Everyone scrambled from the cabin leaving Peggy gathering her guitar and Mitchie doing her make-up.

"You're going pretty heavy there on the make-up don't you think Mitch?" Peggy asked walking over. Mitchie's eyes were clouded with dark eye shadow, but she still managed to look pretty.

"Nope! I have to look as intimidating as possible!" she said applying the black eye shadow generously and furiously.

"Mitchie! Calm down!" Peggy said snatching the brush away from her.

"I can't! I'm scared! I talked to Tess and she knows about the performance! I'm almost sure of it because she said she talked to Shane! Shane said he'd talk to her when pigs flew, I don't see any pigs flying around! Except for Tess, but she shouldn't count!" Mitchie exclaimed, her eyes watered.

"Well, it is possible and she isn't stupid so, I wouldn't be surprised. But that doesn't mean you have to tattoo on permanent eye shadow!" Peggy sighed, "Listen, you're obviously angry, all you have to do is channel it into the song and you'll be amazing and blow whatever Tess' is doing out of the water!" Peggy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Mitchie nodded. It was time to show out… in a good way of course.

Mitchie walked to the mic nervously. She pulled the hem of her black faded out Rolling Stones t-shirts and tried to tapped her foot repeatedly. Her knee-high black boots making a loud clocking again and again annoying her quickly. Mitchie looped her fingers through her borrowed grey skinny jeans as Andy began to play the drums and Peggy and Nate came in on the guitars.

Mitchie took one last deep breath before she began singing.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of meI need you next to meI'll try to find a way that I can get to youI just wanna get to you_

She searched the crowd for Shane but first met eyes with a glowering Tess shining brightly in a blue sequined mini. Mitchie held back her laughter and continued singing.

_The world I see is perfect nowYou're all aroundWith you I can breathe_

She leaned in and when Andy hit the drums she smiled and began singing. The crowd immediately began cheering and hollering as she dragged the mic stand around the stage, stepping forcefully as she went. _Until you're mineI have to findA way to fill this hole insideI've got to fightWithout you here by my sideUntil you're mineNot gonna be even close to completeI won't rest until you're mine (mine)_

She reached the second verse as she walked past Caitlyn who threw her a reassuring smile and wink. She made it back to center stage and planted her feet there and tapped her foot to the constant beat. She caught sight of Jason and looked beside him and lo and behold, Shane stood there arms folded.

_Alone insideI can only hear your voiceRinging through the noiseI can find my mindKeeps on coming back to youYeah always back to you_

At the mention of the second to last line, she pointed directly at Shane. She knew she had to do it. She violently bopped her head, throwing her hair out of place, but she didn't mind. It had grappled Shane's attention, she ran her shaking hands through her hair as she continued._Wanting something out of reachIt's killing meYou're all I see yeah_

She reached out to Shane pulling her hand back in holding it over her heart. Dramatic affect was obviously very effective because the crowd began screaming otherwise, it was the note she'd just hit._Until you're mineI have to findA way to fill this hole insideI've got to fightWithout you here by my sideUntil you're mineNot gonna be even close to completeI won't rest until you're mine (mine)_

Mitchie sighed as she finished swooping the tone up and down, Shane had stood and began walking towards the stage. Great, she could feel the tears coming on as they reached the bridge. She could feel her voice go a bit hoarse but she went on to finish singing._Cause I'm wonderingIf we were meant to beForget about waitingJust hold me_

She fell to her knees not taking her eyes away from Shane's. The sunset was hitting the scene perfectly making Shane look twice as gorgeous than usual… if that was actually possible.

_I'm ready to beginThe waiting has to endRight now, too lateI've got to find a wayYeah, yeah_

Mitchie stood back up and put the microphone back onto the stand. They reached the hardest part of the song, she figured it was the harshest too. She narrowed her eyes and went on to hit the long note of the song. She leaned over taking the mic off of the stand, holding it away from her as she continued to sing._MineUntil you're mineUntil you're mineWithout you here by my sideUntil you're mineNot gonna be even close to completeI won't rest until you're mine_

They reached the song's ending and she slowly walked back to where she started as she finished the song softly.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of meI need you next to me _

She looked at Shane breathing heavily, he swallowed before turning away. Mitchie bit her lip before rushing off of the stage. Caitlyn, Peggy, and Lola running after her. The applause stopped abruptly and everyone looked at each other confusedly. Tess stood in the back, taking in the moment.

------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading if you did! And I'd reeeeeeeeeealllllllly appreciate it if you all left reviews! Flames acceptable, I mean if you don't know why readers don't like it, then how can you better yourself at all?


End file.
